


so much for dinner

by lotusk



Series: sukai fireflies au [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, sort of smutty domestic drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: a sukai domestic drabble that starts off fluffy and ends up slightly smutty? Idek but I apologize in advance. For everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I missed my boys from fireflies au so when my turn came up in shiritori, I decided I'd pay them another visit. This was supposed to be a fluffy domestic drabble but it ended up being sort of smutty? Aftershave is dangerous, that's all I can say. Also I wrote this in 80 minutes so please don't expect much ;;;

“Time to go, hyung,” Jongin said as he walked in the direction of the bathroom. They had to be at the restaurant in half an hour, and the drive took close to twenty minutes—not including the time they’d need to find a parking space. They really had to go. 

“Almost done,” Junmyeon said, frowning as he slipped his left arm into the sleeve of the white button-down. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, an uncapped bottle of aftershave on the counter in front of him. Jongin had given it to him last Christmas, Kenneth Cole’s _Mankind_. It was the stupidest name but Jongin loved the way it smelt and had selfishly bought a bottle for Junmyeon so he could smell it on Junmyeon’s skin any time he wanted. 

“Too slow,” Jongin sighed as he stood behind him, his chest just touching the backs of Junmyeon’s shoulders. He never needed much of an excuse to get up close to his boyfriend. Resting his chin on Junmyeon’s left shoulder, Jongin reached his arms around him and started doing up the buttons on Junmyeon’s shirt.

“I can button up my shirt just fine on my own,” Junmyeon said with a chuckle, his eyes warm with affection. 

“I know,” Jongin smiled at him in the mirror, “but just let me, anyway.” Carefully, his fingers fastened the buttons. And as his fingers busied themselves with their task, Jongin’s lips moved over Junmyeon’s neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Junmyeon’s skin intermingled with the fragrance he’d given him last Christmas. Jongin felt Junmyeon shudder ever so slightly in his arms and he felt something stir, low in his gut. 

“You said it was time to go,” Junmyeon reminded him, eyes closed and voice thready. 

“It is,” Jongin said as he fastened the final button. Then he let his palms settle on Junmyeon’s narrow waist. 

“We should go then.” Junmyeon said as he began to tuck the front hem of his shirt into the waistband of his trousers. 

From behind, Jongin’s hands slipped under the white cotton fabric, sliding over Junmyeon’s smooth, smooth skin. 

“Jonginnie, we’ll be late,” Junmyeon gasped as Jongin palmed his nipples.

“You know, maybe we should just cancel the booking and order takeout instead.” Jongin nibbled on his earlobe.

“We had to wait two weeks to get this booking, Kim Jongin.” 

Jongin’s answer was to slide his hand down Junmyeon’s flat, hard belly before moving slowly over navy blue gabardine. Junmyeon moaned, already semi-erect as Jongin cupped him. 

“We’re not doing this now, damnit,” Junmyeon protested weakly as Jongin pulled him closer, his crotch rubbing shamelessly against Junmyeon’s ass. 

“Two weeks. We waited two weeks.” 

“It’s just food, hyung,” he said as he turned Junmyeon around so they were facing each other. He kissed Junmyeon, his tongue slow and sensual and he explored Junmyeon’s mouth. Then he was lifting Junmyeon onto the counter, his mouth moving hungrily over slender collarbones and hands gripping sweetly curved ass.

“I’ll call the restaurant,” Junmyeon sighed in defeat. As he cancelled their dinner reservation, Junmyeon’s right hand stole under Jongin’s shirt so he could access chocolate-colored nipples. 

A minute or two later, Jongin’s pale gray dress shirt lay in a crumpled heap on the floor and he was panting as Junmyeon’s pretty, pretty pink mouth glided over his left nipple. 

“We should probably. . .order some takeout before things get hectic at Han Palace. You know you always get gastric when you eat too late,” Jongin said in a shaky voice.

“Forget the food, Jonginnie.” Junmyeon said impatiently as his mouth moved over the soft skin of Jongin’s belly. “I’d rather have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much loved!


End file.
